


Before We Reconnect

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This happens right after Up From Ashes, where William and Julia have a talk of what had happened when she was in Chicago.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Before We Reconnect

(Murdoch's Suite)

William arrives home from work, there's candles lit and Julia's laying on the couch in her new silk slip. Scotch in her hand looking towards the bed.

"Julia" William says and takes off his hat and places in on the side table.

"William" Julia says in a slight annoyed voice.

William walks towards her on sits at the foot and looks at her.

"something wrong Julia?"

She sits up and looks at him "William before we reconnect I want to know why was Lydia Hall here?" she asked him in a calm but a bit angry voice.

He takes her hand and says "Julia, it's not what it appears, please believe me."

"ok I am listening, William"

William rubs his forehead "ok let me begin. Right after you left for Chicago…"

"yes, William"

"I continued the case and Lydia Hall said she witness Mr. Dobbs being killed. I went to see her, in her dressing room and she showed me the dress she wore to the party. She was upset cause the dress was ruined."

"how did it get ruined?"

"the men at the party got way too drunk, and took all the champagne and sprayed her with it."

"how awful"

"yes, and she said the dress was ruined and couldn't be fixed. So I gave her a hug."

Julia looked at him with a realization look

"what Julia?"

"Nina said she was you both hugging. She said you were too good of a man to have an affair."

"hmm, so I continued with the case and it was late one night and I was just about to lock up for the night, when there was a knock at the door, and it was Lydia."

"I see, what did she want, William?"

"she was afraid she was being followed and she didn't tell me the whole story of what happened and she was afraid. So I told her she could sleep on the couch and that she was safe here, but she wasn't"

"no, sadly she wasn't. So why was she sleeping in our marriage bed?"

"oh, well after she told me the whole story and how afraid she was…"

William looks down at the floor in guilt.

"yes William go on"

"I don't remember much… but I believe I said everything will be alright then I got hit over the head. Then…uh that's when I heard a knock on the door. Everything was fuzzy, but I saw Lydia laying beside me FULLY CLOTHED, me as well. She was killed the same way as Mr. Dobbs; so all I could do is escape from the suite and take sanctuary at church."

Julia gets off the couch and places her scotch on the side table. She places her face in her hands and begins crying.

William gets off the couch and goes to her and wraps his arms around her. He feared she would push him away but she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"hey, hey Julia. What's the matter? You do believe me, do you?"

She nodded and looked at him. "I do William. It was Davis…he got to me. He was asking me where you were and I said I don't keep tabs on my husband. Then he was making it sound like you were unfaithful to me. But I told him I know in my heart William wouldn't do such a thing. But in my mind William…"

"yes, Julia go on"

"well Davis words got to me and I hated you and hoped you would hang for being unfaithful to me."

William breathed out "wow"

"yes, but I followed my heart William and I went I see Miss James and asked her if she FULLY examined Miss Hall, and she said she did and found no semen in her."

"I see"

"But William, Miss James also informed me Lydia is…I mean was a virgin."

"really…with the occupation she had um you would think she was not."

"that's what I said William. But Miss James checked twice to make sure."

"hmm"

Julia leans in and kisses him. William kisses back and hugged.

"after Miss James told me this she said the detective wouldn't have an affair. He loves you and is devoted to you and I said yes I agree."

"I am devoted to you, Julia…100%"

Julia puts her hands in William's hair and pulls him in for another kiss.

"I love you, William"

"I love you too, Julia"

They kiss and hug.

"William I have a confession to make"

"ok?" William said with a confused look

"I didn't actually go to a conference in Chicago."

"oh…"

"I went to see that fertility doctor that Isaac mentioned to me"

"Julia, why didn't you tell me?"

"cause I knew you would stop me from going"

"Julia, I wouldn't have stopped you"

She gives him "really" look

"ok, yes but I wouldn't want you to give your hopes up"

"well William, they weren't" said with a smile

"what do you mean, Julia?"

"I explained to the doctor about my abortion and how it left me sterile…"

"What Julia!?"

"don't worry he performs abortions as well. Anyway I explained what Eva did to me and how I had to undergo surgery immediately. So I wanted to confirm if Isaac was right and that the operation helped and if I could conceive a child. So he examined me and said I could William."

William's eyes go wide and he smiles "really we can have a child of our own?"

Julia nodded with a smile "yes, William. The doctor asked me how our sex life is and I said regular and amazing. But he said because I am 39 and almost on the verge of menopause, the drugs he had wouldn't work for me and that we should just continue what we're doing."

"But, Julia, we could try adopting again."

"William, we have been rejected by every orphanage in Ontario. They keep saying because of our jobs, our "affair," me being in jail, that a child wouldn't be safe with us. Every time we get a rejection letter, it feels someone if ripping Roland out of my arms over and over again"

Julia begins crying

"I know Julia, it hurts me too. I loved Roland… I still do like a son."

Julia pulls him in a hug and looks at him.

"William, I want to try for a child. Are you ok with that?"

"as long as it's what you want."

Julia nods and smiles "it is…truly is"

"well then, let's get to it" William says and puts his lips on Julia and she kisses back

Julia puts her hands on William and begins unbuttoning William's vest and shirt and dropped them on the floor.

William slides his arms from Julia's back to hips to her robe and begins unlacing her sash. Her robe falls on the ground.

William looks at her with his eyes full of lust and leans in too her and whispers in her ear "love the new night dress, Mrs. Murdoch" he then kisses her on the cheek neck, and chest.

Julia puts her hands in William's hair and begins meaning, "I am glad you love it, Mr. Murdoch. Got it just for you."

"thank you, but I prefer you with nothing on, Mrs. Murdoch."

"then help me get out of this."

"with pleasure"

William and Julia look at each other while he puts her arms up over her head and grabs the hemline and brings up her nightgown for her head and tosses it on the floor.

William slides his hands all over Julia's body "you are definitely beautiful with nothing on Julia"

Julia puts her arms on his shoulders and says "why thank you detective. But you have too much on."

"well help me out of them doctor."

"with pleasure, detective"

William raises his arms over his head while Julia grabs his undershirt and brings it up over his head and tosses it on the door with his shirt.

Julia begins unbuttoning his pants and says "kiss me William."

William grabs her face and furiously kisses her on lips, chin, and neck. They stopped to catch a breather. William grabs his underwear waistband and pulls them down to his ankles and steps out of them and tosses them aside. He looks up at Julia and begins kissing her lower belly to her scar, between her breasts. Julia's head falls back with pleasure.

Julia grabs William's face and says "take me to bed William."

Without thinking William carries her bridal style to their bed and lays her down gently. They made passionate, wild love all night.

(The Next Morning)

William was the first to wake up; he looked over at his clock on his nightstand and saw it was only 6:30. He turned back to look at Julia, laying on his naked chest. He took a curl that was dangling in front of her face and put it over her ear. He then kissed her on the top of her head and layed back on the pillow and just stared at her. He thanked God for bringing this woman in his life and vowed he would love her and honor her till the day he died.

An hour later Julia woke up and looked at him.

"morning doctor"

"morning detective"

She leans up and kisses him.

"sleep well?"

"who could sleep, William? Last night was so wonderful and passionate."

"I could tell, I think I have one of your nails still stuck in my back."

She laughs and hits him on the chest. He laughs and kisses her.

"how long have you been up for?"

"and hour; all I did was look at you."

"an hour ago? What time is it?"

"7:30"

"you only slept 3 hours William? You will be tired today?"

"oh I forgot to tell you, the inspector gave everyone a day off."

"so we can stay naked in bed all day, William?" she said with seduction

William leans towards her lips "yes we can Julia" and kisses her.

Julia smiles "good," she lays back down on his chest and looks outside and sees the sun blaring between the curtains.

"William?"

"mhm?"

Julia looks at him "I am so glad we talked before we reconnected and that there is no secrets between us."

"same here Julia, same here." He leans in and kisses her again and wraps his arms around her.

They spend the whole day together in bed making love and recapturing the spark to their marriage.

The End


End file.
